


Crossroads [art]

by wednesday



Category: British Folklore & Mythology
Genre: Demons, Extra Treat, Fanart, Fog, Gen, Night, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday
Summary: A black dog in a black night.





	Crossroads [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irusu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/gifts).



\---


End file.
